Playlist
by wonderlandismyhaven
Summary: "Ella no esperaba que sus amigas junto con sus parejas se quedaran esa noche en su departamento. Lejos de estar desesperada, Musa tiene una brillante idea de cómo disfrutar su noche con Riven sin interrupciones." Oneshot. Lectura M.


**Playlist**

 **[** **Lamentablemente no poseo los personajes de Club Winx, de ser así ni de por casualidad hubiera hecho que Musa y Riven terminaran su relación. Créditos a su creador; Iginio Straffi** **]**

 **ADVERTENCIA : Contenido M.**

* * *

 **1**

Musa definitivamente se esperaba que al abrir la puerta del departamento se encontrara con el rostro de su novio, lo que si no esperaba era la gran multitud detrás de él. No escondió su sorpresa, tanto ella como Riven pensaban que tendrían el lugar para ellos dos solos esta noche, ya que su grupo de amigos les habían asegurado que hicieron planes en pareja para esa noche. Riven mantenía la frente arrugada y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho al entrar a la sala, efectivamente malhumorado.

—Chicas, hola. ¿Pensé que vendrían mucho más tarde? —sonrió Musa intentando esconder la irritación en su voz. Mientras ellos entraban, ella se acercó a su novio besándole la mejilla—. Juro que no sabía que vendrían a esta hora —susurró pasando la yema de sus dedos por su ceño fruncido.

Riven suavizó su mirada.

—Lo sé —murmuró pasando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Musa—, me los encontré a medio camino hacia aquí. Dios sabrá cuanto desee golpear a esos idiotas por no saber cómo entretener a sus novias en una maldita cita.

—Pensamos que sería más agradable si pasamos la noche todos juntos aquí —respondió Bloom a la pregunta de Musa, mientras se sentaba al lado de Sky en el sofá.

—Además queríamos estar aquí por si necesitabas algo, Musa. No nos pareció correcto dejarte aquí sola en medio de un resfriado —Flora le comento con una sonrisa apoyada en el hombro de Helio.

—Todos estuvimos de acuerdo en volver y hacerte compañía —dijo Timmy acomodándose los lentes. Tecna había ido a dejar unas cosas a su habitación—. Por cierto, ¿Cómo sigues? ¿Te sientes mejor?

La peli azul se quedo inmóvil en su lugar mientras veía que su novio se adentraba en su habitación. Quizás había dicho una mentirilla esa mañana cuando sus amigas le habían dicho para salir en grupo, negándose y utilizando como excusa que se encontraba un poco de resfrío como para salir. Para su buena suerte sus amigas le creyeron, y de ahí organizaron para salir cada una con su chico por toda la noche. O bueno, eso fue lo que le dijeron que tenían planeado aquella tarde.

Musa estuvo a punto de lanzar otra mentira hacia el novio de su mejor amiga, pero fue interrumpida por los sonidos de pasos que sus sensibles oídos captaron. La puerta del lugar se abrió violentamente y una cabellera rubia brillante apareció por ella.

—¡Trajimos la cena! —gritó Stella agitando en su mano una bolsa grande de _**Nando's**_ **(1)** y el logo de una gallina. Detrás de ella apareció Brandon, junto con Layla **(2)** y Nabu **(3)** , trayendo otras bolsas.

—Sí. Grítalo para que toda Alfea se entere, Stella —siseó la princesa de Andros dejando las bolsas en la mesa que Tecna había hecho aparecer en el centro de la sala una vez que salió de su habitación—. Espero que a todos les guste el pollo frito. Flora, para ti trajimos una ensalada mixta.

—También trajimos helado —Nabu señaló la bolsa a un lado de él.

—Y alcohol —el castaño sonreía ampliamente dejando un par de botellas de diferentes tamaños y colores en el centro de la mesa. Brandon giró para encontrarse a Musa apoyada en un rincón de la pared con una mirada desanimada—. Oye, _ojitos_ , ¿Cómo te sientes? Stella me dijo sobre tu resfriado —él volvió a sonreír divertido al ver la mirada iracunda que le enviaba.

Musa y Brandon eran mejores amigos **(4)**. En sí Musa siempre tuvo buena relación con todos los Especialistas, ya que ellos la veían como la más pequeña del grupo Winx **(5)** , pero sin duda tenía más química con el castaño escudero. Desde los eventos ocurridos en la Tierra Salvaje donde él le aconsejo que tomara valor y arreglara las cosas con Riven –ya que los dos estaban peleados–, se habían acercado mucho más entablando una profunda y cómoda amistad. Brandon podía confiar en Musa y Musa en Brandon. Ambos se ayudaban y apoyaban mutuamente, como lo harían un hermano y una hermana.

Al principio Stella estaba un poco tensa con la repentina amistad entre su novio y su amiga. No lo quería admitir, pero siempre pensó que Musa era mucho más linda e interesante con sus rasgos faciales y su llamativa personalidad. Tanto que llego a pensar que si la amistad entre Brandon y ella seguía, podía llegar a convertirse en atracción, o peor aún, en amor. Luego Stella se dio cuenta que tener desconfianza en ellos no estaba bien. ¡Era Musa de quien estaba hablando, una de sus mejores amigas a quien más confianza le tenía además de Bloom! Por supuesto, también estaba el hecho de que Musa estaba enamorada nada más y nada menos que de aquel malhumorado y hosco especialista de cabellera magenta desde la primera vez que puso los ojos en él.

—Estoy mejor —contestó Musa jugando con el borde de su camiseta, que le cubría hasta las rodillas. Lo bueno es que traía unos shorts debajo por si se le levantaba la prenda—. Y sabes bien que no me gusta que me digas _ojitos_. ¿No había otro apodo mejor para darme? ¿ _Muse_ no suena bien?

— _Muse_ te dice todo el mundo —Brandon puso los ojos en blanco acercándose más a ella. Los demás estaban acomodando las cosas en la mesa para la cena—. Como tu mejor amigo, debo tener un mote propio y original para ti. Además, _ojitos_ te queda bien: Tienes ojos achinados y brillantes.

—Sigue sin gustarme.

—Y a mí tampoco —la voz de Riven de oyó cerca de ellos. Y efectivamente, él estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de Musa y Tecna, observándolos con cara de pocos amigos.

Si Stella estaba inquieta con la amistad de Brandon y Musa, entonces Riven estaba amargado todo el tiempo con ese hecho. Todos sabían que Riven era muy celoso, cosa que no ayudo cuando se enteró de la relación que manejaban su novia y su amigo… sin embargo, aunque estuviese disgustado con ello, confiaba plenamente en Musa, y asimismo en Brandon.

Brandon amaba a Stella, _– ¿¡como hace para soportarla!?–_ , y no dudaba que Musa lo amaba a él. ¿Entonces, para que crearse malentendidos si no había razones para malinterpretar algo? Pero debía admitir, que de vez en cuando, un poquito de celos le daba las interacciones entre su novia y el castaño.

—Riv —advirtió Musa, con los ojos brillantes de diversión, acercándose a él para abrazarlo por su trabajada cintura. Adoraba cuando se ponía celoso, no en exceso como para querer golpearle—. Ya hablamos de esto.

—Sí, _Riv_ , ya hablamos de esto —provocó Brandon imitando las acciones de su mejor amiga.

Riven hizo una mueca de disgusto cuando el castaño lo abrazo por el costado, inmediatamente lo empujo por el brazo alejándolo unos centímetros.

—No me llames _Riv_.

—¿Musa puede, pero yo no? Que injusticia —se quejo cruzándose de brazos.

—Yo soy su novia. ¿Cuál es tu excusa? —el hada de la música dijo con voz risueña entre los brazos de su novio.

—Soy su mejor amigo, ¿a que si, Riven?

—No. No lo eres.

La sala se lleno de risas. Los tres individuos se dieron cuenta que eran ellos los causantes de las carcajadas de sus amigos, ya que todos estaban observando la discusión desde que Riven apareció de la nada.

—Ya, Brandon, deja de llorar —Sky dijo cuando dejo de reír, dejando caer su brazo detrás de la silla de Bloom—. Me tienes a mí de mejor amigo, ¿Qué mejor que eso?

—¡No me basta! Quería lograr lo imposible —señaló a Riven detrás de él—. Necesita a alguien que le aconseje para que deje de meter la pata. Sin ofender, amigo.

—Para eso nos tiene a nosotros —se entrometió Helio en la conversación señalándose a sí mismo, a Nabu y a Timmy—, para aconsejarle y que no siga metiendo la pata hasta el fondo.

Musa observó como el rostro de su mejor amigo se volvía desanimado, hasta que vio como Stella se acercaba a él para abrazarlo por el cuello y besarle la mejilla, cambiándole completamente el semblante. Elevó la mirada para enfocarla en su novio, quien no noto la mirada de su novia porque hablaba con Nabu.

Muchas veces Musa pensaba que todo lo que estaba viviendo era un sueño. Que algún día despertaría y se daría cuenta que solo fue todo producto de su imaginación. Pues nunca creyó que un chico como Riven fijaría sus ojos en alguien como ella –más cuando pasó lo de Darcy–, mucho menos que la considerara alguien esencial en su vida. Él era perfecto a su manera: Desde su cabellera magenta, los ojos violetas, la mandíbula marcada, su boca adictiva, hasta su cuerpo totalmente tonificado. Hasta se podría decir que su personalidad de chico malo era perfecta en algunas ocasiones.

Musa sabía que estaba verdaderamente, locamente y profundamente enamorada de Riven.

Riven bajo la mirada hasta encontrarse con los brillantes ojos de su novia. Ese azul marino que siempre lo atrapaba para bajar su guardia, y en que le encantaba pasar horas mirándolos. Musa mantenía siempre esa chispa particular en los ojos que distraían e hipnotizaban a cualquiera que se quedara observándolos por corto tiempo.

Sin importarle los presentes, bajo los labios para capturar los de su novia. _La boca de Riven sabe a menta_ , pensó Musa dejando escapar un suspiro de satisfacción. Sus bocas danzaban en sincronía, al principio suave y lento, pero la urgencia era tanta entre ambos que la intensidad aumentaba con los segundos. Él acariciaba su pequeña cintura, acercándola hacia su cuerpo lo más que podía, mientras ella correspondía con ansias al apasionado beso y acariciaba las raíces del pelo magentas.

—¡Dejen de comerse las bocas, que ya está la cena servida! —la voz de Stella los sacó de su burbuja.

Cuando Riven se separó de ella, Musa se sentía tan débil por la demostración de amor que tuvo que apoyarse en el pecho de él para no caer al suelo. Sus piernas la estaban traicionando… y otra parte de su cuerpo también lo hacía. Apretó las piernas para calmar el calor que se había producido en su zona baja, sin embargo no ayudo mucho. ¡Dios, ella no esperaba que está noche comiera pollo frito, ella imaginaba estarse comiendo otra cosa pero del cuerpo de su novio!

 _Tengo que encontrar una manera de distraerlos, aunque sea lo último que haga_ , pensó la peli azul dejándose guiar a la mesa para cenar.

* * *

Musa intentaba mantener su mente ocupada escuchando las hazañas que los especialistas estuvieron haciendo en Fontana Roja en la semana, todo entre barullo y risas. Habían terminados todos de comer y ahora estaban bebiendo unas latas de cerveza que Brandon trajo junto a las botellas. Apenas eran las nueve de la noche, y parecía que los chicos todavía no planeaban irse. Y de algún modo, eso era bueno.

Tenía que aprovechar este momento. Porque si los chicos se marchaban ahora, Tecna iría directamente a la cama y Musa definitivamente ya no tendría un tiempo a solas con Riven, y tampoco podría ir hasta donde él reside porque estarían de la misma manera.

Musa pateó suavemente la pantorrilla de Riven con su pie. Él la miró, viendo como ella cabeceaba señalando a la puerta de su habitación. Prosiguió a guiñarle un ojo pícaramente, antes de empezar con su actuación.

—Estuvo riquísima la cena, y gracias chicos por haber venido a hacerme compañía —masculló Musa levantándose de su asiento. Fingió un bostezo frotándose los ojos—, pero ya me iré a la cama. Me siento fatigada.

—No te preocupes. Ve tranquila —dijo Bloom—. Los chicos se quedarán un rato más, ¿verdad?

—Sí, aun es temprano. Además, es viernes —Sky respondió bebiendo de su lata.

—¿Quieres que te prepare una taza de té? —preguntó Flora. Musa negó rápidamente.

—No, no, gracias Flo. Quizás me caiga mal si lo tomo y me acuesto rápido. ¿Les molestaría si pongo un poco de música para dormir? Acabo de hacer una recopilación de canciones y me gustaría oírlas antes de dormirme.

Todos negaron. Musa le dirigió una mirada sugestiva a Riven que él capto rápidamente.

—Te hago compañía hasta que te duermas —dijo mientras la seguía hasta la habitación.

—Muy bien tortolos, descansen bien —canturreó Stella sentada en el regazo de Brandon.

Musa sonrió antes de entrar a su habitación con Riven detrás.

—¿Creen que estarán bien? —Layla preguntó una vez que la pareja desapareció.

—Sí. Musa siempre pone música antes de dormirse, eso la relaja —aseguró Tecna.

—Además Riven le hará compañía hasta que caiga dormida. Ha pasado mucho que no se ven, dejémoslo aprovechar un momento a solas —todos asintieron ante lo dicho por Helio.

—¿Están listos para una partida de _Chanco Va_? **(6)** —Brandon jugó con un mazo de cartas en su mano, una sonrisa picara levantándose a sus costados—. Quien pierde, toma un shot de tequila.

* * *

Musa apenas entró a su habitación conjuro un hechizo a prueba de sonido, únicamente para que no se oyera nada de la puerta para afuera. Riven entró segundos después cerrando la puerta con pestillo. Al no ver rastro de Musa se hecho en su cama a esperarla, suponiendo por la luz que provenía del baño que se encontraba ahí.

Musa se apresuró a quitarse la remera y los pantaloncillos para remplazarlos por un conjunto que compró el pasado fin de semana. Desató sus dos largas coletas para dejarlo suelto, jugó con sus dedos por las raíces hasta desordenarlo para darle un toque más salvaje. Agarró un pintalabios que Stella le había regalado, de color rojo _mate_.

Riven apoyo la cabeza sobre la almohada, cuando sintió algo golpearle en la nuca. Reincorporándose agarró el objeto, reconociéndolo inmediatamente como un CD cuyo título decía "REPRODÚCEME, XOXO - _ **M**_ " en letras negras. Completamente interesado, saltó de la cama y se acercó al escritorio donde se encontraba la laptop con la que Musa usualmente hacia sus mezclas de canciones. Colocó el CD dentro del aparato, luego tecleó algunas cosas hasta que encontró la pequeña _playlist_ que tenía cinco canciones en total:

 _1\. Do I wanna know? by Arctic Monkeys_

 _2\. Earned by The Weeknd_

 _3\. Rude boy by Rihanna_

 _4\. Crazy in love by Beyoncé_

 _5\. Fallin' by Alicia Keys_

Le dio _play_ , y el solo de la guitarrallenó el lugar. Riven comenzó a sacarse la remera tirándola al suelo, para volver al lugar de inicio mientras escuchaba atentamente la letra de las canciones que su novia había escogido para su noche juntos.

 **DO I WANNA KNOW?**

" _Have you got colour in your cheeks?_

 _Do you ever get that fear that you can't shift the type_

 _that sticks around like summat in your teeth?_

 _Are there some aces up your sleeve?_

 _Have you no idea that you're in deep?_

 _I've dreamt about you nearly every night this week…"_

Musa se hecho una mirada a su reflejo en el espejo una vez ya finalizado su trabajo, y sonrió para desaparecer del baño.

Riven estaba quedándose dormido cuando de pronto visualizó la silueta de su novia salir del cuarto de baño. Al verla, la mandíbula casi se le cae de la impresión, tragó en seco al mismo tiempo que sentía como su miembro se despertaba de un tirón.

Musa modelaba un provocativo kimono negro transparente de encaje y satín con mangas de mariposa, y con un cinturón de tela a juego amarrado a la cintura. Como era transparente, se podía ver que no traía nada cubriendo sus pechos. Solo traía una tanga **(7)** de hilo y unas panty medias negras de nilón.

—¿No te lo esperabas, verdad? —la sensual voz de Musa se infiltró en los oídos de Riven.

—No… pero no estoy descontento con lo que veo —murmuró roncamente, literalmente comiéndola con la mirada desde su posición.

Musa se acercó lentamente a la cama moviendo sugestivamente sus caderas, haciendo que el kimono moldeara su pequeño y delicado cuerpo. Riven miró, con sus pupilas dilatadas por el consumo de alcohol y la excitación del momento, como ella gateaba por el colchón hasta posicionarse encima de él, con ambas piernas a sus costados. Apenas se acomodo él paseó sus grandes manos por la zona de sus piernas y muslos descubiertos por la tela, sintiendo su suave piel pálida se estremecía bajo su toque.

 _Maldita pixie_ , pensó Riven extasiado. Normalmente en estas situaciones era él quien siempre tomaba el control, no le gustaba ser quien estuviera debajo siendo controlado. Pero lo sobrexcitó de sobremanera ver a Musa ser quien tomara las riendas de la situación. La dejaría creer que ella tenía el control sobre él, solo por unos minutos.

—Crawling back to you —siseó Musa en un canto, inclinando su cabeza hasta la mandíbula de Riven, comenzando a besar esa zona, oyéndole respirar entrecortadamente—. Ever thought of calling when you've had a few? 'Cause I always do… —acerco sus labios hacia el costado de su cuello paseando su lengua donde el pulso se encontraba—… Crawling back to you.

Musa se elevó, alejándose de la zona del cuello, con su boca a una pulgada de la de él. Riven deslizó su mano por la cara de su novia, con sus ojos violetas relampagueando en lujuria y deseo, hacía la nuca. Sus dedos se hundieron en su pelo y la atrajeron para encontrar su boca. Ella suspiró contra aquellos labios que le quitaban el aliento y se derritió al entrar en contacto con su pecho tonificado. El beso era lento, seductor… completo: Caliente. Era la única palabra que a ambos se les venía a la mente para describirlo.

Sus pezones se endurecieron contra el pecho masculino y un dolor comenzó a construirse entre sus piernas. Las grandes manos de él comenzaron a trazar un recorrido por su espalda por encima del fino kimono, hasta llegar y acariciaron su redondo trasero descubierto, empujándola contra su ingle.

—¿Puedes sentir cuánto te deseo? —Susurró Riven, sonriendo al escucharla soltar un jadeo—. No creas que no me he dado cuenta de las miradas que me lanzabas durante la cena, queriendo provocarme frente a nuestros amigos —no esperó su respuesta. Rodó sobre su eje, Musa quedando aprisionada debajo de su cuerpo. Volvió a besarla, hambriento, y luego esparció una lluvia de besos desde la oreja hasta el cuello de cisne—. ¿Te pareció bien tocarme debajo de la mesa, Musa? ¿Provocarme… sabiendo que no podría tomarte allí mismo, en la mesa, delante de todos? ¿Quién pensaría que alguien con un aura tan angelical fuese tan… descarada?

Ávidamente chupó su garganta, y Musa supo que Riven dejaría un llamativo chupetón. Gimió por lo bajo ante el placer que la recorría. _Dios… lo detesto_ , murmuro ella en su mente. El maldito siempre fue bueno en cómo hacerla gozar con un simple roce.

Musa entrelazó los brazos por su cuello, obligándolo a besarla con ímpetu. Chupó sus labios y mordió eróticamente la parte inferior ganándose un jadeo de Riven. El beso no era gentil, ni suave, tenía un toque exigente: Rudo. Brusco. Fogoso.

—¿Piensas que tu novia es una clase de mojigata o qué? Sí es así, lamento desilusionarte, bebé —susurró.

Riven sonrió perversamente.

—No me siento decepcionado… para nada —chocó su frente junto a la de su novia. Ambos se perdieron en la mirada del otro. Era su forma de comunicarse entre ellos: con una simple mirada—. Eres perfecta, Musa.

 **EARNED IT**

"… _Because girl you're perfect  
You're always worth it  
And you deserve it  
The way you work it  
Because girl you earned it  
Girl, you earned it_

 _You know our love will be tragic  
So you don't pay it, don't pay it no mind  
We live with no lies  
You're my favorite kind of night…"_

Ella sonrió. Riven desató el nudo que se aferraba a la pequeña cintura, tirando el kimono por la habitación y liberando sus pechos. Si algo tenía el cuerpo de su novia que él amaba, es que era totalmente sencillo y precioso al mismo tiempo. Sus pechos eran del tamaño adecuado, eran grandes pero no en exceso. Portaba una pequeña cintura que se unían a unas esplendorosas caderas, y sus largas y cremosas piernas que adoraba acariciar cada vez que se le presentaba la oportunidad.

 _Perfecta_.

Riven se inclinó, y sin despegar su mirada de los ojos azules marinos, se metió un pezón en su boca. Guio una de sus manos hasta tocar su pecho libre con la palma, sus pulgares tocando suavemente el pezón. Musa se arqueó hacia él soltando un gemido, queriendo más de su toque, mientras su respiración se agitada con los segundos que pasaban. Lo veía jugando sus senos, alternando la atención que le prestaba a cada uno.

El cosquilleo entre sus piernas aumentaba a cada segundo. Riven apretó los labios contra el vientre plano, justo sobre la banda de su tanga. Entonces empezó a empujar las bragas hacia abajo, mientras que sus labios dejaban un camino de saliva en la misma dirección. Musa se estremeció con anticipación. Cuando se quedó libre de la ropa interior, él las lanzó por encima del hombro y separó sus rodillas. Se arrodilló entre sus piernas y pasó los dedos sobre los suaves pliegues de su vagina.

Musa se volvió a sacudir. Su clítoris palpitaba, esperando a ser mimado y tocado. Riven acarició su entrada con un dedo, luego con dos. Musa lo vio inclinándose y en un movimiento rápido, pasó la punta de su lengua sobre su clítoris.

—Oh mierda…—chilló el hada musical, sus manos cerrándose en puños sobre las sabanas.

—Hm… al parecer alguien está completamente húmeda —sintió su sonrisa sobre su punto sensible. Su aliento caliente golpeaba su zona produciéndole escalofríos—, te lo ganaste, muñeca.

Musa frunció el entrecejo sin entender, cuando de repente Riven rodeó su clítoris con la lengua, y luego lamió vigorosamente su entrada. Ella abrió la boca en un grito mudo, hundiendo su cabeza en la almohada y cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Riven deslizó un dedo dentro de ella; Luego dos, tres. Los deslizaba dentro y fuera, mientras chupaba su clítoris vorazmente.

Su cuerpo entero estaba completamente tenso. Sabía que estaba a punto de llegar, necesitaba hacerlo. Abrió los ojos dirigiéndolos directamente a la silueta de su novio entre sus piernas, observándola silenciosamente con los ojos brillando en picardía mientras su boca, lengua y dedos trabajaban al mismo tiempo en el mismo lugar, y entonces… Musa sintió el mundo estallar a su alrededor.

Perdió la lucha de permanecer en silencio y gritó, sin importarle si sus amigos la escuchaban desde la otra sala, mientras su orgasmo arrasaba por todo su cuerpo con espasmos. Sintió una erupción de humedad recorriéndole las piernas, pero Riven se encargó de ello, aun continuándola atormentando con la boca.

 **RUDE BOY**

"… _Come here rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me _

_I like the way you touch me there  
I like the way you pull my hair  
Babe, if I don't feel it I ain't faking  
No, no_

 _I like when you tell me kiss me there  
I like when you tell me move it there…"_

Musa soltó una inhalación cuando sintió que Riven se alejó. Sus piernas las sentía increíblemente pesadas, aun con los temblores recorriéndole cada parte de su cuerpo por su alcanzado y anhelado orgasmo.

—Pareces una gelatina —se burló el especialista una vez que estuvo cara a cara con ella. Tenía una sonrisa petulante, orgullosa. Musa sabía cuánto lo excitaba saber que gracias a él lograba tocar el cielo—, o una lombriz. ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Mejor?

—Te detesto —siseó ella con los ojos brillando en regocijo—. Pero debo preguntarte yo eso —juguetonamente deslizó su mano por encima del gigantesco bulto—, creo que debo devolverte el favor. Claro, si no es que estás lo suficientemente cansado como para dejarlo hasta acá. Cuando entré estabas casi a punto de roncar y de babear sobre la almohada.

De repente, Riven se levantó. Musa lo vio deshaciéndose de sus zapatos, calcetines, pantalones y la ropa interior. Ella se mordió el labio inferior, viendo el miembro viril, duro y listo.

—Ven aquí —indicó con voz ronca, con su miembro en la mano. Sabía lo que él quería, y ella estaba más que dispuesta a dárselo.

Quería hacerlo delirar del placer. Quería hacerlo sentir tan descontroladamente, como normalmente él la hacía sentirse en sus brazos.

Musa fue lentamente hacia él y se arrodilló, las rodillas juntas sobre la alfombra. Él la agarró por la cabeza enredando sus dedos por el sedoso cabello negro azulado. Musa lo rodeó con las manos y lo acercó a sus labios, sintiéndolo duro como una piedra. Sacó su lengua y delicadamente la enrolló en torno de la cabeza. Riven se estremeció y empujó, buscando su boca. Ella colocó su mano alrededor de su miembro y la dirigió hacia su boca. Lo dejó deslizarse por sus labios por algunos instantes, antes de chuparlo suavemente.

—¡Maldición! Musa… —se estremeció liberando un gruñido.

Ella estaba ansiosa por explorarlo sola. Hizo ruidos de succión, chupándolo más hondo en su boca.

Las caderas de Riven se balancearon y él empezó a empujar con más urgencia. La deslizó hasta el fondo de su garganta. Los suaves sonidos de su succión llenaban la habitación junto a la canción del reproductor de música. El sonido a Riven le parecía erótico y aumentó su excitación. Musa lo acarició todo y deslizó la lengua por toda su longitud.

—Eres una maldita seductora —susurró él, con voz ronca. Musa lo miró sin dejar de estimularlo, dejando una juguetona y suave mordida en la punta. Inmediatamente Riven soltó un jadeo, y ella lo sintió vaciarse en su garganta. Ligeramente salado, comenzó a tragarlo—. Sí… una cautivadora, tentadora y maravillosa seductora.

 **CRAZY IN LOVE**

"… _Got me lookin' so crazy right now_

 _Your love's got me lookin' so crazy right now_

 _Got me lookin' so crazy right now_

 _Got me lookin' so crazy right now_

 _Got me hoping you page me right now_

 _Got me hoping you save me right now_

 _Lookin' so crazy your love's got me lookin'_

 _Got me lookin' so crazy in love…"_

Musa sonrió. Se paró, volviéndose a la cama para dejarse caer en ella. La luz de la luna que entraba por el balcón delineaba su silueta desnuda, y Riven pudo jurar ver sus ojos brillar como dos diamantes a la distancia.

—Basta de juego previo. Una canción más, y la música y el hechizo a prueba de sonido desaparecerán.

* * *

—Que música más rara —dijo Tecna con una ceja alzada.

—Es bastante movida —Nabu opinó sin dejar de mirar sus cartas—. ¡Dos a la izquierda!

—¡Oh vamos, ya casi lo tenía! —el príncipe de Eracklyon se quejo.

Era la quinta partida la que jugaban. Los primeros cuatro en caer fueron Flora, Bloom y Timmy, él dos veces seguidas. Como prenda tenían que tomar un vaso lleno de tequila a fondo, lo que provocó que las chicas renunciaran a jugar, apartándose de la mesa y observando desde el sofá. Timmy no quiso dejar el juego, por lo que estaba bastante concentrado en no perder de nuevo.

—Es _Beyoncé_ —contestó Layla, bastante contenta con sus cartas—. Es una de las cantantes favoritas de Musa de la Tierra, además de ser un icono de la música pop. Fuimos a uno de sus conciertos de beneficencia en Gardenia junto con Mike y Vanessa.

—¿Y dónde estábamos nosotras que no oímos una invitación de su parte? —preguntó Stella, al darse cuenta que nunca había asistido a un concierto que no fuese en el Frutti Music Bar.

—Si mal no lo recuerdo, te habíamos acompañado al otro lado de la ciudad para decorar la tienda —dijo Bloom—. Sí… recuerdo haber traído quince bolsas en cada brazo.

—Como ustedes no estaban, Mike y Vanessa nos habían invitado al concierto que se iba a hacer en el parque con una artista mundial reconocida —la morena contó, mientras su novio gritaba _uno a la izquierda_ —, apenas comenzó a cantar me encantó su música, y ni hablar de Musa. Beyoncé es la maldita reina.

—Me parece raro que Riven no haya salido del cuarto quejándose —murmuró Brandon—. Quiero decir, él tiene gustos extraños para la música, y Musa siendo quien es ama todo tipo de música. Son dos polos completamente opuestos.

—Está científicamente comprobado que los polos opuestos se atraen —dijo el hada de la tecnología—. Aunque en algunos casos no son del todo así. Musa y Riven son diferentes, pero al mismo tiempo tienen sus semejanzas.

—Tecna tiene razón. En su caso, ambos se complementan —dijo Flora con una sonrisa—. Creo que todos hemos sido testigos de su historia de amor, siempre tienen sus altos y bajos, pero siempre hayan la forma de superarlo juntos. No todos hacen eso.

—Mi florecilla tiene razón —Helio concordó—. Riven ama a Musa. Musa ama a Riven. Es así de sencillo. Y tengo mi fe puesta en ellos de que durarán por muchos años más. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás sean los primeros en casarse —todos rieron ante lo dicho, pues sería raro que el especialista magenta se le pase por la cabeza la idea del matrimonio—. Ahora solo quiero decir… ¡Chancho! —apoyó rápidamente cuatro juegos de cartas con el numero _8_ , con su mano encima.

* * *

 **FALLIN'**

"… _I keep on_ _  
_ _Fallin'_ _  
_ _In and out of love with you_ _  
_ _I never loved someone_ _  
_ _The way that I love you_

 _Oh, oh, I never felt this way_ _  
_ _How do you give me so much pleasure_ _  
_ _And cause me so much pain_ _  
_ _Just when I think_ _  
_ _I've taken more than would a fool_ _  
_ _I start fallin' back in love with you…"_

—Oh —exclamó ella cuando él se acomodó completamente dentro de ella. Riven permaneció quieto por un momento, esperando a que el cuerpo de su novia se adaptara a la invasión, pues había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo habían hecho. Musa podía sentir los latidos de su corazón golpear contra sus oídos—. Riv… por favor, muévete, y no pares —suplicó con firmeza.

Las palabras de Musa parecieron empujarlo hacia la cima. Empezó a empujar, sus manos agarraban firmemente sus caderas. Salió y entró de nuevo, más fuerte que antes. Riven empezó a empujar entre sus piernas, empujando sus caderas enérgicamente.

 _Placer, deseo, necesidad_. Pero con algo más: _Amor, cariño, afecto._ Era una mezcla exquisita.

Musa no podía pensar. Solo reaccionar, dejando escapar gemidos y jadeos. Sentía a Riven penetrándola con urgencia, agitando la cama con sus embestidas. Gimió cuando las penetraciones se tornaron lentas por un momento. Duras, profundas. Luego retomaron su regularidad inicial.

Entonces se tensó entre sus piernas y ella sintió los chorros calientes de su orgasmo. Aún no estaba lista pero estaba cerca, muy cerca. Él dejó una hilada de besos en su cuello y clavó los dientes en la curvatura de su hombro, para después mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

Puntos negros cubrieron la visión de Musa. El mundo se borró a sus alrededores. Su vagina pareció explotar, cuando el éxtasis finalmente la alcanzó. Riven gritó en gozo. Empujó una vez y se estremeció contra ella cuando encontró su liberación.

Ella se desplomó completamente sobre el colchón, incapaz de aguantar su peso por más tiempo. Riven la siguió, cubriendo su cuerpo con el suyo, con su miembro aun profundamente enterrado en ella. Ambos jadeaban, mientras que los escalofríos mecían sus cuerpos.

—Deberíamos de hacer esto más seguido —Riven susurró una vez que se acomodaron debajo de la sabana, él rodeándola con ambos brazos y ella apoyada en su pecho—. ¿Existen ropa interior de navidad? Podrías darme mi regalo por adelantado.

—Eres un idiota —dejo salir una carcajada, dejándole un juguetón golpe en su abdomen—. Para haber sido algo planeado a último momento, salió bien. Juro que pensé que tendríamos el departamento para nosotros solos hoy —Musa aspiró la colonia que impregnaba su cuerpo. Era el perfume que ella le había regalado hace unas semanas atrás—, aunque no estuvo del todo mal, a juzgar por tu cara.

—Para que mentirte. Me la pase _muy_ bien —el especialista pasó una mano por la curva de la pequeña cintura—. Lástima que no haya más tiempo para una segunda ronda. Levantaría muchas sospechas.

—¿Crees que se hayan dado cuenta? —preguntó.

Se escuchó un barullo seguido de risas desde el otro lado.

—No.

Musa sonrió levemente, siendo interrumpida por un bostezo. Riven la miró tiernamente.

—Te amo, Musa Wang. **(8)**

—Te amo, Riven Hawthorne. **(9)**

 **FIN**

* * *

 **REFERENCIAS** :

 **(1)** Nando's es una cadena internacional de restaurantes de comida informal originaria de Sudáfrica. Nando's se especializa en platos de pollo al estilo portugués.

 **(2)** Sé que a partir de la cuarta temporada Layla deja de llamarse así para pasar a ser _Aisha_. Lo lamento si alguien está en desacuerdo, pero la conocí como _Layla_ y así será siempre.

 **(3)** Como esta historia se basa entre la cuarta y quinta temporada, Nabu NO MUERE. Sigo esperando a que lo revivan.

 **(4)** En sí en la serie nunca muestran la relación o interacción de los Especialistas junto con las otras Winx que no fuesen sus respectivas parejas, y si lo hacen es muy forzado. En mi opinión, creo que Musa y Brandon son los que más se asemejan a una relación de mejores amigos.

 **(5)** En mi historia Musa sería un año menor que las demás, siendo la "bebé" del grupo.

 **(6)** Chancho Va es un juego de cartas donde el objetivo del juego es muy simple; una vez que se inicia el juego hay que juntar cuatro cartas del mismo número, y una vez que se lo haya conseguido hay que tocar el centro de la mesa antes que los otros jugadores y gritar "¡Chancho!". Aquí en Argentina acostumbramos a beber un shot de tequila quien fuese el ultimo en colocar la mano como prenda.

 **(7)** Una tanga es una pieza de ropa interior.

 **(8)** _Wang_ es uno de los apellidos chinos más comunes y antiguos. Significa "Rey". Fuera de China también hay mucha gente que utiliza el apellido Wang, como en Corea. Leí por ahí que Musa fue inspirada en la actriz Lucy Liu, así que busque un apellido que tuviera origen chino.

 **(9)** _Hawthorne_ es un apellido que saque de unos de los personajes de mi trilogía favorita de libros, _Los Juegos del Hambre_ de Suzanne Collins. Pensando en un apellido que sonara bien con el nombre de Riven, me acorde Hawthorne y el apellido pega con Riven. Además si se busca algún tipo de información sobre el apellido, puede relacionarse con la personalidad de Riven.

* * *

 _Soy nueva en esta plataforma. Decidí hacer esta pequeña historia de una pareja que yo amaba cuando era pequeña, literal quede devastada cuando me enteré que Musa y Riven (mi OTP de toda la infancia), habían sido separados cruelmente. Por lo tanto estuve escribiendo sobre ellos, siendo esté el primero en ser terminado de escribir._

 _Espero que les haya gustado, es mi primer fic en torno a está pareja, y mi primera narración con este tipo de escenas +18._


End file.
